1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail magazine structure, and more particularly to a nail magazine structure for a nail ejection gun.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional nail magazine structure 20 for a nail ejection gun 10 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1-8 is vertically secured on the bottom of a leading guide plate 11 of the nail ejection gun 10 and comprises two symmetrical magazine bodies 21 between which a nail receiving chamber 218 is defined. Each of the two magazine bodies 21 defines a longitudinal slide groove 211 which defines a plurality of oblong slots 212. A plurality of limit pieces 22 are secured between the two magazine bodies 21 by screws 241 and nuts 242. Each of the limit pieces 22 includes a plurality of stubs 221 extending laterally to be received in through holes 213 defined in the magazine body 21. A slide piece 23 is slidably mounted between two adjacent limit pieces 22 and defines a plurality of oblique slots 231 which align with the oblong slots 212 of the magazine bodies 21.
One of the two magazine bodies 21 defines a spring receiving hole 214 for receiving a spring 215 and a ball 216. A U-shaped push bracket 25 is slidably mounted on the two magazine bodies 21 and defines a plurality of positioning sockets 251 for receiving the ball 216.
The push bracket 25 also defines a plurality of through holes 252. A plurality of push pins 26 each extend through the through hole 252 of the push bracket 25, through the oblong slots 212 of the magazine bodies 21, and through the oblique slot 231 of the slide piece 23, and are each secured by a snap ring 261. When the push bracket 25 is moved on the magazine bodies 21, each of the push pins 26 is moved in the oblong slot 212 and in the oblique slot 231, thereby moving the slide piece 23 in a sideward manner.
A positioning base 28 is secured on the bottom of the magazine bodies 21, and includes two hooks 281 hooked on the positioning pin 217 of the magazine bodies 21. A support base 27 is secured on the magazine bodies 21 by the positioning base 28, and defines a receiving channel 271. A plurality of positioning rods 272 are secured in the receiving channel 271 by screws 273. A plurality of springs 274 are mounted on the positioning rods 272 for pressing a nail push slide block 275 upward which includes a nail push piece 276 mounted between the two magazine bodies 21 for pressing the nails 30 upward.
In operation, the push bracket 25 is moved upward on the magazine bodies 21, whereby each of the push pins 26 is moved in the oblong slot 212 of the magazine body 21 and in the oblique slot 231 of the slide piece 23, thereby pushing and moving the slide piece 23 from the position as shown in FIG. 3 to the position as shown in FIG. 5, and further to the position as shown in FIG. 7 so that the width of the nail receiving chamber 218 can be adjusted for receiving nails 30 of different lengths therein.
The push bracket 25 defines a viewing window 253 aligning with the numerals (not numbered) on the magazine body 21 so that the user can inspect the width of the nail receiving chamber 218 so as to place nails 30 of different lengths in the nail receiving chamber 218.
However, the nails 30 are pressed and supported by the single nail push piece 276 so that the nails 30 are easily disposed in an oblique manner in the nail receiving chamber 218 during the upward movement of the nails 30 so that the nails 30 are not in a horizontal state when they are built into the nail ejection gun 10, thereby decreasing the precision of action of the nail ejection gun 10, and thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
In addition, the user has to manually adjust the width of the nail receiving chamber 218 by moving the push bracket 25. If the width of the nail receiving chamber 218 does not fit the length of the nails 30, the nails 30 easily move sideward in the nail receiving chamber 218 so that the nails 30 are easily disposed in an oblique manner in the nail receiving chamber 218 during the upward movement of the nails 30 so that the nails 30 are not in an entire horizontal state when they are built into the nail ejection gun 10, thereby decreasing the precision of action of the nail ejection gun 10, and thereby causing inconvenience to the user.